


Just two guys, hanging out... in a pilates studio...

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, but the exact opposite of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The ‘my sister signed up for a reformer class and now I have to go so she doesn’t get a cancellation fee and you’re the only other guy here’ au that you didn’t know you needed... 😉
Relationships: Will Pucovski/Cam Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Just two guys, hanging out... in a pilates studio...

Cam had never felt so out of his depth as he walked through the door, into the reception area of the pilates studio. He was only here because his sister swore by their reformer classes - she had a class booked, today, but she had been called into work last minute, and if she didn’t turn up she would be charged a no-show fee and get a demerit on her membership. All of her  _ female  _ friends were busy, so it was down to Cam… and he had no excuses to fall back on.

Their mum had joked he might find a nice girl, there, but his sister had told him in no uncertain words that he was  not  to make any of the girls feel uncomfortable - so basically, not to talk to anyone, look at anyone, or even  think about  anyone in the class with him.

He was doomed from the very beginning.

“Just don’t stand out,” his sister had warned, earlier in the afternoon.

_Yeah_ ,  he’d thought wryly.  _ Six foot seven and most likely the only bloke in the class. But I won’t stand out. _

He sighed, watching as some young women expertly operated the lockers in the reception area, seemingly all having done this many times before. Many of them seemed to know each other, and a couple of girls gave Cam strange looks, as if he were lost.

“Uh, excuse me,” the young lady behind the desk said.

Cam looked at her, worried he’d already done something wrong.

She had clearly been speaking to him, because she looked up to meet his eyes. “Have you been here before? I need to sign you in,” she said, voice kind.

Cam walked up to the desk, hunching his shoulders to try not to tower over her. “Uh, I’m here ‘cause my sister couldn’t make it,” he replied.

She smiled at him. “You’re a good brother,” she replied. “Can I grab your surname?”

“Green.”

“Ah, I know your sister. She’s lovely. Tell her Katie says hi, and I hope to catch her next class.”

Cam felt a little better, after that, and he promised to pass on the message. She explained how to work the lockers, but when he went to put his slides in, he realised they were too big.

The young lady from reception - Katie, she’d said before - saw his predicament from across the foyer.

“Oh, dear,” she chuckled. “We don’t normally have people in the studio with such big shoes. Feel free to just leave them next to the locker… I don’t think anyone will take them,” she deadpanned.

A couple of girls nearby laughed, and Cam’s cheeks felt hot. His sister owed him one, after this.

The class was due to start about five minutes later, and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself - he followed some girls into the reformer room, and it was more upmarket than he had expected. The room was dimly lit for privacy and ambiance, and there were several girls already laying on the reformer beds, stretching with pilates rings, looking like they really knew what they were doing.

Cam decided the spot in the back corner was probably his best bet, so he perched on the edge of the reformer bed uncomfortably, trying not to stand out.

He wished he had been allowed to bring his phone in, because at least he could’ve pretended to be texting someone or do  _ something  _ to fill in the time.

As more girls came into the studio and picked a bed, Cam tried not to be offended or embarrassed that the only one that remained empty was the one beside his.

So when the final person in the class turned up, with only a minute to spare, Cam got the surprise of his life.

It was another guy.

He was so relieved he could have cried.

He couldn’t help but smile at the other guy, who came over to the reformer next to him. He smiled back, and it was the warmest, sweetest smile Cam had ever seen.

He was actually cute. Much shorter than Cam, which wasn’t difficult, with long, blonde, curly hair. He looked about Cam’s age, and Cam couldn’t believe he was  _ not the only male in this class. _

As it turned out, Katie was the instructor of the class, and once she came in, everyone was silent, so Cam didn’t have the chance to chat to him.

They got into some light stretches with the ring to warm up, and Cam tried not to feel like an idiot for not being nearly as flexible as all of the girls were.

“And now we’ll head into some prancing ponies,” Katie declared.

Cam couldn’t help but pull a face, and he found himself looking to his right, trying to suss out whether the other guy knew what a  _ prancing pony  _ was.

He was looking at Cam, too. They shared a silent puzzled giggle, and the other guy mouthed,  _prancing pony_?

Cam just shrugged, trying to look at what everyone else was doing - except his legs were a lot longer than theirs, so he looked less like a prancing pony, and more like a dithering donkey.

The other guy looked at him… and got the giggles.

Cam felt self conscious, but something in the crinkled corners of the other boy’s eyes told Cam that he was laughing with him, not at him.

They moved into a lunge series after that, which was okay, but Cam had to move his box back a comical distance just to be able to get some depth in his lunge.

“You’re too tall, mate,” the other boy chuckled, as Cam kicked his box back a further half metre.

Cam grinned, appreciating the teasing lilt to the other boy’s tone.

But then they moved into a core series, and everything went wrong.

They needed to hook the hand-loop around their thigh - easier to do when your legs aren’t so long - and then lie down across the reformer.

Katie said that their shoulder blades should be on the bed - but Cam’s torso was just too long.

He didn’t know how it happened. They were instructed to lay back for some crunches, but somehow, because of the lack of space between his and the other guy’s beds, and his ridiculously long legs…

His heel collided with the other guy’s nose. Hard.

“Shit,” Cam swore, getting up and untangling himself from the equipment immediately, going to check on him.

The shorter boy was holding his hands to his nose, and blood was dripping down his wrist.

“Shit, I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Cam panicked. “Come to the toilet, I’ll fix it.”

By now, a few girls were frowning at them, craning their heads to see what was going on, wondering what all of the fuss was about.

They both rushed out of the room and towards the toilets, leaving a dozen disgruntled females staring after them.

“I am so sorry, mate,” Cam repeated.

“It’s okay,” the other boy replied, though the words were muffled through his bloodied hands. “Never got your name.”

Cam felt squeamish at the sight of the blood, still flowing.

“I’m Cam,” Cam replied. “And I am  so sorry.”

“Dude, stop apologising, it’s fine. I’m Will,” Will replied.

By now, they had reached the bathroom block. It was a very upmarket studio, and when Cam looked through the door to the women’s toilets, he saw a bench seat.

“Come in here,” Cam suggested.

Will, still gripping at his bleeding nose, looked at the sign on the door. “We’re not girls, man.”

“I know that,” Cam huffed, “but you’re bleeding and there’s a seat. Unless you’d like to rinse off in a urinal?”

Will gave him an unimpressed look, but his eyes were sparkling with mirth, and Cam’s heart flipped.

“Here, sit down, I’ll get some tissues,” Cam suggested, pointing to the bench seat.

Will did as Cam suggested, and Cam got a few tissues out of the box by the sinks, handing them to Will.

Will used the first couple to clean the blood off his hands, then he held another two to his nose.

“Here,” Cam said, holding his hand out for the old tissues.

Will pulled a face. “There’s blood on them,” he replied.

“I know, and that’s my fault,” Cam replied, taking the tissues and flushing them down a toilet before washing his hands.

“It’s not really your fault,” Will shrugged, despite the white tissues turning red as he held them to his nose.

“It was, I should’ve known that wasn’t gonna work. If the reformers are lengthways, why would we go across them? It makes no sense. It’s height-ist.”

Will laughed warmly, at that. “For sure. Don’t think they normally get anyone as tall as you, here,” he commented.

“For a reason,” Cam muttered.

Will huffed a laugh, but that seemingly hurt his nose even more.

“Do you come here often?” Will asked.

Cam’s eyes widened at the words, so he decided to play it off as a joke. “Is that your pick up line, mate?”

Will chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I’ll claim it, yeah. But I mean it.”

“Nah, I don’t. My sister booked in but had to work last minute, and it was too late to cancel without a fee and a warning or something, so I was the last resort,” Cam explained.

“Aww,” Will replied. “That’s sweet, mate.”

“What about you?” Cam asked, intrigued. He shouldn’t have said any more, but the words slipped out without his control. “Are you… here with a girlfriend, or something?”

An amused look may have crossed Will’s face, but it was hard to tell under the bloodied tissues.

“Nah. I had knee surgery a while back, and this is part of the ongoing rehab,” Will rolled his eyes.

“What happened to your knee?” Cam asked.

“ACL tear, playing footy,” Will sighed. “Missed out on my top age year with all my schoolmates.”

Cam’s heart broke for him. His own top age year had been his favourite season of his whole junior career, and he couldn’t imagine Will missing out on his with such a serious injury. 

“When I agreed to do a class, I didn’t plan on getting my nose smashed in, but you’re pretty, so I’ll allow it,” Will continues.

Cam blinked, unsure if he’d heard correctly. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I have eyes, mate,” Will replied with a soft laugh.

He removed the tissues from his nose, and Cam was glad to see that the blood had stopped flowing. There was dried blood all over his top lip, though, so Cam wet some tissues and handed them to him, flushing the bloodied ones down the toilet again, washing his hands.

“You didn’t have to come help me,” Will said gently. “You’re missing the class.”

“I’m having more fun here with you and your blood nose,” Cam chuckled. “I’m still sorry, by the way.”

“Please, stop apologising,” Will rolled his eyes with a warm grin. “It was an accident. And that’s the price I have to pay for coming in late and getting stuck next to a giraffe,” he deadpanned.

To punctuate his words, Will shoved Cam playfully in the abdomen, and Cam’s skin tingled where Will’s hands had been.

“It’s not my fault these beds are designed for women,” Cam replied.

“Or just normal sized people,” Will teased.

“Keep bullying me and I’ll make sure your nose is broken,” Cam teased.

Will put his hands up, making the worst effort  ever at pretending to be intimidated. “Fighting words from someone who had to put their hands up to check their lefts and rights,” Will said, tongue between his teeth.

“Do you think you’re funny?” Cam asked, unable to hide the grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah, I do, actually,” Will smirked. “And I know you agree with me.”

“I could go back in there, right now, and leave you to your wet tissues,” Cam raised his eyebrows.

Will shrugged. “Nah. You feel too guilty about accidentally putting your foot through my face,” he said sagely.

Cam buried his face in his hands as Will got up, flushing the last of the tissues, using the tap to wet his hands and rinse his face.

When Will stood up, drying his face with another tissue, Cam realised the height difference between them, and his heart flipped.

“You’re looking at me weird,” Will narrowed his eyes.

“I think you’re pretty, too,” Cam said, out of nowhere, realising he hadn’t replied to Will, earlier.

Will raised his eyebrows, not having expected that.

“Cam, if you only smashed my nose to flirt with me, I swear-“

Cam cut Will off by leaning down and kissing him. In the middle of the women’s toilets, at a pilates studio.

Will gasped against Cam’s lips, but he returned the kiss, standing up on his tiptoes to reach.

When they separated, Cam couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

“Dude, I’m so sor-“

“If you apologise one more time, I’m kicking your nose, too,” Will joked.

Cam didn’t apologise - he simply kissed Will again, instead.

*

Cam introduced Will to his sister, a few months into their relationship.

She took the credit for them getting together. 


End file.
